


Better?

by orphan_account



Series: Life in the Sun [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now that the baby was born, Rose’s craving for physical intimacy had returned.





	Better?

**Author's Note:**

> repost

Pregnancy does a lot of weird things to a woman’s body: mood swings, hip pain, finger swelling, etc. For Rose, the third trimester was plagued by a miserable aversion to sex. She had felt horrible turning down John’s advances, but he had been understanding and patient. If she weren’t already arse over teakettle, she would have fallen even further in love with him. 

Now that the baby was born, Rose’s craving for physical intimacy had returned, but there weren’t many spare moments to sneak away to the bedroom. At first, she’d had to recover for a minimum of six weeks, so sex had been strictly off the table. By the time she had fully healed, they had both been too exhausted from raising a four month old to do anything about their growing desires.

But tonight, Rose was determined to make the time. All the stars had aligned; James was sleeping longer during the night, they were both well rested, and she had shaved and lotioned nearly every inch of her skin. She wanted her husband, was nearly salivating at the mouth for his touch, and was convinced she’d literally combust if nothing happened. She had no idea what John had been doing to relieve his own tension, but she hadn’t had an orgasm in at  _ least _ seven months; it was driving her absolutely barmy. 

John was currently putting James to bed, so Rose quickly changed into a new, alluring nightie instead of her usual vest-top-and-yoga-pants combo. As she brushed her teeth, she eyed her reflection, feeling voluptuous for the first time in months. She rinsed her mouth, combed her hair, and hopped into bed, arranging her decolletage for maximum exposure when her husband walked in.

Right on schedule, John strolled through the doorway and Rose aimed her tongue-curled smile his way.

“He is totally passed out. Should be asleep for a while.” With a wide yawn, he stripped down to his pants, oblivious to his wife’s attire, and slipped into bed.

Rose subtly tried to situate herself in a seductive pose. “Well, he has only been wakin’ up once these days, so there’s time for…  _ other _ activities.” 

“Mmmhmm,” he hummed and switched off his bedside lamp, plunging the room in darkness.   
  


Rose furrowed her eyebrows and glanced down at herself. Was her nightie not visible? No, it was definitely obvious and nearly see-through. Was he not attracted to her anymore? No, he had profusely assured her he didn’t mind the changes from pregnancy. Maybe he needed time to adjust to the stretch marks and scars marring her body?

Sighing quietly to herself, Rose turned her back to John and fought down tears. She felt ridiculous for crying. He hadn’t exactly rejected her, right? She had never actually made a move.

He shifted around to spoon her and froze when his hand landed on her silky outfit. “Um, Rose? What are you wearin’?”

His palm glided down to find her naked hip and she fought down a moan. “Er, just a new nightgown.”

“Is this silk? You don’t usually wear somethin’ so fancy —  _ Oh _ ! Oh, I’m so thick.” John pulled Rose more firmly to him and planted a kiss on her bare shoulder. “I was meant to notice this, wasn’t I?”

“Yeah.” She sighed and tilted her head to better accommodate his affections.

“Sorry, love, dad brain,” he apologized and nipped at her pulsepoint. “Are you sure? You haven’t been in the mood for a while.”

“I know. Sorry ‘bout that. But, um… all good now?” She still felt slightly self-conscious, having not been intimate with him in months, but his excited tone and eager hands were quickly banishing her doubts.

“Well, in that case, let me get the whole effect!”

John flipped Rose onto her back and climbed on top of her, exposing her nightgown in the process. She giggled and looped her arms around his neck, more confident now as she took in his gleeful expression.

“Mmm, scantily clad Rose.” His eyes roved over her unashamedly. “Not as good as naked Rose, but we’ll get there!”

John eagerly trailed his mouth and teeth all over her chest and neck, igniting her already sizzling blood. Knowing it would drive her crazy, he sucked the spot just behind her ear and grabbed her bum.

Already teetering precariously on edge, Rose’s desire spiked and she snapped. “Oh, God, just… just… rip this thing off!”

“Demandin’ much?” John reared back to look at her with a smirk.

Rose narrowed her eyes. This wouldn’t do. She was going mad, and he was far too coherent.

She arched a brow and brushed one toe along his calf. “I’ll show you demandin’.”

She grabbed his ears and yanked his head down, plundering his enticing mouth. He gave a muffled cry of surprise but quickly caught up to her pace, meeting her hungry tongue with his own.

John lowered his hips to meet hers, already straining against the cotton of his pants. Rose smiled to herself; he was just as desperate as she was. Taking advantage of this knowledge, she slipped her hands under his waistband and squeezed his firm backside. He growled low in the back of his throat and began an assault on her flimsy nightgown, pulling ineffectively at the straps.

“How does this bloody thing come off? Why are you even wearin’ clothes? Naked, Rose,  _ always _ be naked,” he declared, tugging the garment up her hips. 

She quickly sat up and John hauled the outfit over her head, ripping it in the process.

“That was expensive,” she protested weakly and grabbed and licked any piece of his flesh she could reach.

“Worth it.” John started a slow rock of his hips against hers and she whimpered at the sensation.

“Please, please, pants off!” Rose hastily tugged at the material.

“Patience, love, we’ve got all night.” He reached down to assist her and flung the garment over the bed.

Rose sighed at the glorious feeling of finally being naked with her husband again after seven long months. John leaned down to pull a nipple into his mouth and she shrieked in delight.

“Sod patience! I haven’t had an orgasm in seven bloody months,” she half-shouted half-whined and reached down to stroke him.

“What?” John pulled back from attacking her chest, staring at her with his mouth open in surprise. “Not even… solo?”

“No!”

“Oh, that needs fixin’.” He immediately slithered down her body.

“No time for that! Come back up — ooooh….” Rose let out a long moan as John firmly attached his mouth to the apex of her thighs.

She struggled to control her breathing as he worked her into a frenzy with his tongue and fingers. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, she was approaching her peak. After one more suck and swirl, she exploded, screaming in release and banging her thighs against his head. Panting as she floated down from the high, Rose relaxed and fell limp on the mattress.

“Better?” John asked smugly, licking and sucking a trail back up her to her mouth.

“Shut up.” She laughed and claimed his lips in a messy, grateful snog. He had managed to take the edge off, but she was still burning to feel him inside of her.

John aligned himself with her wet heat, but Rose stopped him. “Condom.”

“What?” he asked in a lusty daze.

“Unless you want another screamin’ baby in nine months, put on a bloody condom!” she commanded, pointing to the nightstand.

John grabbed one, fumbling in his own urgency for completion, and quickly slid it on. Finally, he entered her on a curse and immediately began a leisurely push-pull tempo.

“Oh, John. Faster… harder,” Rose breathed, sinking her teeth into his shoulder and opening her legs wider.

Grabbing the headboard with both hands, John fulfilled his wife’s request and began a punishing pace. She squealed in delight and clutched his back, fingernails biting into his skin. He winked down at her, eliciting a giggle and then a groan from Rose on a particularly hard thrust.

“Am... I… hurtin’... you?” John asked between each forceful plunge back into her core.

“No! Don’t stop!” she begged, wrapping her legs tight around his backside and reaching a hand between them to frantically circle her clit.

He grunted, watching in fascination as she pleasured herself. One look at the ecstasy etched on her husband’s face sent Rose into another powerful orgasm, spasming and clenching deliciously around him. His pace faltered and he stiffened above her, moaning low in his throat as he reached his own peak.

With a loopy grin, John pried his fingers from the headboard and collapsed on top of Rose.

“Better?” she cheekily asked, stroking her fingers along his sweaty shoulder blades.

“Unngh,” he answered, breathing heavily.

He laid there for several moments, softly kissing her neck as he caught his breath. After one last nibble to her shoulder, John flopped onto his back, exhausted.

Rose stretched out her limbs, purring in contentment before rolling onto her side towards her husband. “Can we do that every night?”

John laughed and pulled her over into a snuggle. “Sure, but make it easy on me and come to bed naked.”

She grinned. “Deal.”


End file.
